


Day In The Life Of A Bat

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon gets invited to the Manor, and gets to see something few outsiders ever do: the every day dynamics of the Batfam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day In The Life Of A Bat

It’s a bit like being stuck in the middle of a hurricane, minus the high speed winds tossing him around. Except the unfamiliarity is enough to toss him around like a piece of debris in a bad storm.  
  


Breakfast had seemed like a better option than lunch or dinner when Tim had asked him before. But actually sitting down on the dining table, surrounded by Tim’s family, it seems like the worst idea he's ever agreed to. Kon has already almost accidentally dropped the pitcher of cream on the floor (thank FUCK for TTK) and nearly cut through the plate when he wasn’t paying attention. Thankfully, no one had noticed his gaffs.   
  


So he focuses on his pancakes, hoping that if he stays quiet enough, no one will notice him. Then again, everyone was busy bickering and chattering amongst themselves so that made it easy enough to just sit back, watch and eat.  
  


“Keep your fork out of my plate before I snap your wrist Todd.” Damian snaps, slapping Jason’s fork away with his knife.  
  


“Sharing is caring, brat.” Jason retorts, trying to steal a strawberry from the plate.  
  


“Jason, you can have mine, just let him eat.” Dick replies, trying to play peace maker between the two. But the look Jason gives him makes Dick peddle back. “Fine, fine. Don’t blame me if he dumps salt into your cereal. Again.”  
  


Tim snorted into his coffee, “As if that’s going to stop him.” He nodds towards the pair, where Jason has indeed somehow managed to sneak a strawberry off Damian’s plate and into his mouth.  
  


Dick immediately slides two raspberries and a strawberry into Damian’s plate. Damian seethes at Jason before stabbing a raspberry and holding it out towards the older man in a threatening gesture. “I know where you sleep, Todd.”  
  


The patriarch of the family is calmly hiding behind his newspaper, sipping his coffee and ignoring all squabbles going on around him. Seated next to him, Cassandra is calmly going through her breakfast with all the coolness of a Buddhist monk. A yell right next to him makes Kon look at Tim in bewilderment. Who is on his feet because a few berries had been stolen from his plate courtesy of Jason and Damian. Grinning into his bite, Kon slides his plate over. “Here, you can have mine.”

 

Tim blinks at him, as though he had forgotten he was even there. “Oh…em, thank you.” He sits back down in his seat, flushing slightly. Kon is half way through surrendering his third strawberry when he notices the looks being directed their way.   
  


Flushing, he asks, “What?”  
  


“You’re so whipped.” Jason states. Dick adds to the comment by making a whipping motion and ‘wha-pish’ noise to go with it. Alfred walks behind them, ‘accidentally’ slaps both of them over the head with a rolled up newspaper before placing it at Bruce’s right hand.


End file.
